INFRAMUNDO
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: La historia de Romeo y Julieta al estilo de vampiros y licántropos pero con los personajes del fandom de Harry Potter... diviertanse...
1. Chapter I Prologo

INFRAMUNDO

Este fic esta basado en una película con el mismo, nombre aunque quiero que quede claro antes de que algo pase, tendrá la misma línea con unas cosas de más pero en si en esencia es igual, cambiaré los personajes por los de Harry Potter.

Quisiera se sintieran en la libertad de escribir todos sus comentarios, tanto malos como buenos, claro esta para los que ya han visto la película, se imaginaran lo que pasará, por cierto habrá variantes.

**Capitulo I**

Dos clanes peleados por siglos... una guerra que había durado hasta estos días, donde no había ganadores ni perdedores solo muertos. Hombres lobo contra Vampiros, sin tregua.

En la actualidad los hombres lobo, se habían remitido a las "sombras"; habitaban en túneles, acondicionados para ser sus habitaciones, seguras y aparentemente resistentes, principalmente para los "cachorros", es decir hombres o mujeres recientemente ingresados a sus filas, para aumentar sus fuerzas; escogían únicamente a aquellos que fueran capaces de enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Los "elegidos", siempre eran escogidos por los "sabios" hombres lobo ancianos, quienes percibían en ellos una fuerza poco usual. Cada uno de los nuevos sabía que en el momento de ser tomados se les conferiría la inmortalidad; pero eran realmente pocos los que eran ingresados, en un promedio de uno por década, pero en los últimos 50 años no había sido creado un nuevo cachorro...

Liderados por un anciano lobo con una edad que ninguno de su manada habría podido decir, Sirius... un licántropo, el cual podía transformarse a voluntad, dado que cada uno de ellos al cumplir mil años podría hacerlo, mientras tanto los otros solo se transformaban cada noche de luna llena.

Había ciertas reglas que cada hombre lobo debería de obedecer bajo pena de ser muerto por los de su propio clan.

1.- Bajo ningún motivo, un licántropo debería relacionarse con humanos normales, a menos que fuera necesario (en el caso de negocios)

2.- No se podría abandonar a la manada para incursionar más allá de los territorios permitidos, a menos que se tuviera la previa autorización de los "sabios" y en compañía de otro del clan.

3.- Bajo ningún concepto deberán de cazarse presas no señaladas por la manada, estas no incluían desde hace más de un milenio a humanos, para poder seguir ocultos.

4.- Siempre asegurarse de que ningún enemigo les viera, otros clanes y especialmente si este era un vampiro.

5.- Y por último, pasara lo que pasara, si se encontraban con un vampiro, este debería ser eliminado...

En caso contrario los vampiros siempre habían sido elitistas, acostumbrados a vivir en medio de lujos, podían ir y venir a su antojo, claro si estos eran llamados por el líder en turno, debería de acudir sin ninguna demora ni cuestionamiento. La obediencia en ese caso debería ser absoluta.

Sus casas "comunitarias" pasaban de "generación a generación", con nombres falsos.

Los vampiros se relacionaban con los clanes más antiguos y poderosos, los cuales pertenecían a la más a las más viejas estirpes que se remontaban a el primer vampiro.

El liderato era llevado cada 500 años por uno de los tres "antiguos", Tomas Riddley, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. En la actualidad todos estaban dormidos, dentro de unos días se despertaría a Lucius, para que los rigiera medio milenio.

La ceremonia del "despertar" era precedido por el líder de otro clan poderoso, Minerva de los Macgonagall, una mujer bastante mayor, su conversión no se debió a la belleza de su cuerpo o cara sino al hecho de que era demasiado inteligente, por lo que fue reclamada por los vampiros. Con 2 mil años de vida, se movía en el mundo exterior como un verdadero as de las relaciones publicas internacionales, acumulando riquezas para todos los miembros de su clan, un montón de zánganos, como "cariñosamente" les llamaba.

Su fiel acompañante una joven llamada Lily, de 25 años al ser convertida, pero lamentablemente algo salió mal, por lo cual siempre era protegida por otros miembros de su clan.

La mansión del clan Riddley, dentro de unos días... estaba bajo el mando temporal de Blaise Zabini, un chico muy hermoso, de ojos marrones y cabello negro largo.

Todos los vampiros debían regirse bajo las reglas de todos los clanes.

1.- Cualquier vampiro deberá estar presente y presto a obedecer los mandatos de los "antiguos".

2.- Jamás exponerse a la luz pública, demasiada publicidad sobre alguno de ellos podría poner en peligro a los demás miembros de un clan.

3.- Jamás convertir a humano sin previa autorización de los "antiguos"

4.- Los "convertidos" deberán estar a la altura de las expectativas de cada clan. (Solo gente hermosa).

5.- Siempre asegurarse de no ser visto por los licántropos, si así sucedía estos últimos deberían ser eliminados...

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, como lo mencioné arriba será un AU basado en la película Inframundo, espero les agrade... si tienen dudas por favor háganmela llegar...

_**Arima chan**_

****

**_Como ha dicho Helena Dax, saludos a los refugiados de Slasheaven... _**

**_Esta historia ya la había subido desde hace un buen tiempo, pero ya estoy por finalizar así que cada cinco días estare actualizando... _**

****


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias ante todo a las personas que están leyendo esta historia aunque no dejen reviews, claro si los dejan no me quejaré...

Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a JJ Rowling...

Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto solo divertirme un rato después de pasar por el estrés del trabajo, de mi curso de Calculo Diferencial e Integral y de mis traumas existenciales...

Este es una relación chico/chico, sino te gusta... pues "sobre advertencia no hay engaño y quien avisa no es traidor" sabias palabras de mi familia...

**CAPITULO II. My perfect enemy... **

Una lluvia copiosa caía sobre la ciudad... era todo un espectáculo ver iluminadas las calles como si la luna las alumbrase, los relámpagos podían verse y oírse en el cielo. Las viejas casonas con sus torres de la antigua Francia se veían reflejadas por estas. Una sombra negra en cuclillas, se encontraba en una de ellas, dejando solo asomar su mano pálida, si algún transeúnte hubiera alzado la vista, perfectamente sin duda hubiera se hubiera sorprendido.

La sombra alzó un poco la cara, iluminándose por los haces de luces de la ciudad, dejando al descubierto su palidez extrema, las facciones finas de un adulto joven, labios rojos y cabello negro desordenado; vestido al estilo Dark, con un traje completo imitación piel, ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo, con una gabardina larga negra igual que su traje; lanzando un imperceptible suspiro, pensaba para sus adentros...

_Hace ¿cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto?; desde que la guerra paró de manera repentina, debido a que Sirius, el líder más temido y despiadado del clan licántropo finalmente fue asesinado. Su horda de hombres lobo se dispersó en el viento tras una sola noche de fuego y sangre. La victoria en ese entonces parecía estar a nuestro alcance; al alcance de los vampiros. _

_Han pasado ya casi seis siglos desde esa noche. Pero la antigua enemistad de ese clan se negó a seguir a su líder a la tumba. A pesar de que los licántropos son menos en número, la guerra en si ha sido mucho más peligrosa, de lo que creímos en un principio. Actualmente la luna ya no domina; pero los licántropos más viejos y poderosos para nuestro infortunio pueden cambiar a voluntad. _

_Nuestras armas han evolucionado conforme avanza el tiempo, dejando atrás las antiguas por considerarse ya obsoletas; pero, las ordenes siguen siendo las mismas: cazarlos y matarlos uno por uno. Es una campaña muy exitosa, quizás demasiado exitosa... _

_Pero para quienes son como yo, los "traficantes de muerte" esto solo indica el fin de nuestra era... al igual que las armas también pronto seremos obsoletos. _

El joven lanzó nuevamente un suspiro.

_Es una lastima porque yo vivo para ello... _

**PASSIVE **

_"Dead as dead can be", the doctor tells, me, _

_but I just can't belive him, _

_ever the optimistic one, I'm sure of your ability _

_to become my perfect enemy. _

Al extremo de la otra torre, fijo su mirada en otro chico, vestido con el mismo estilo que el, este tomaba fotografías, con una cámara digital de visión nocturna a un par de individuos que venían caminando apresuradamente hacia la estación del metro compañero.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de entendimiento mutuo y el otro traficante de muerte se alzó para saltar de la torre cayendo limpiamente en la acera, y empezar a seguir a estos dos hombres...

Por su parte el chico de cabello revuelto, se quedó unos segundos más con sus pensamientos:

- _Ahí vamos de nuevo, el trabajo es el trabajo y no hay más remedio, no podrán escapar, a tres de nosotros, ojalá terminemos pronto, estoy cansado, además seguramente Bill y Charlie tendrán asuntos importantes que atender. _

Se alzó igual que su compañero para dar una salto, hacia la acera, su cuerpo pareció ingrávido durante la caída, ya que cuando tocó el suelo, lo hizo sin mucha fuerza; comenzó a caminar adelantándose lo más posible, a sus victimas...

Ambos hombres eran licántropos, uno de ellos de edad madura, complexión delgada, cabello rubio cenizo, piel pálida casi igualando a la de los vampiros, pero sus ojos eran dorados... su acompañante un chico aparentemente de menor edad, de tez clara, cabello oscuro y piel blanca.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, al bajar a la sala de los vagones, pasaron en las escaleras del metro a otro vampiro bastante peculiar, bello de cabello rojo largo y ojos azules, igualmente vestido que los otros traficantes; este sonrió con desprecio al verlos... quedándose ahí en esas escaleras, vigilando...

Ya en el subterráneo, el chico de cabello azabache se quedó junto a los pilares... observando a los licántropos, por un momento se percató de otra presencia que venía delante de estos y se quedó sorprendido ante el estaba una chico casi de la misma edad que el aparentaba, su cabello era de color rubio platinado rasgos realmente finos, podría fácilmente pasar en su tiempo por alguien de la aristocracia, o llegando casi a ser un príncipe, pero lo más llamativo de él eran sus ojos de color azul grisáceo, casi plateados...

Por su parte el rubio, se quedó sorprendido al chocar su mirada con los ojos verdes esmeralda más increíble que jamás había visto...

_Que increíbles ojos... son tan hermosos... _pensó; apreciando también la belleza del chico frente a el su cuerpo delgado, fibroso, pero bien proporcionado.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos así, el cazador en ese momento esquivo la mirada del otro pegándose más al pilar, estaba ahí para trabajar, no para divertirse, eso sería otra ocasión... Mientras el otro un poco decepcionado, quitó la mirada del otro y se dirigió a abordar el metro que había llegado.

_So, wake up and face me, _

_Don't play dead cuz maybe _

_Someday I will walk away an say, _

_"you disappoint me, maybe you're better off this way." _

Los otros dos hombres se acercaban al chico de ojos plateados encontrándose ya a las puertas del metro a punto de abordar; estos se abrieron paso entre la gente, sin ninguna consideración; pero... el licántropo de aspecto adulto, se detuvo, como si hubiera sido picado por una serpiente... se giró y lo primero en ver fue al pelirrojo de cabello corto, lanzó un gritó en una lengua extraña...

- ¡¡Vampiros!!

De manera impresionantemente veloz sacó de entre sus ropas una pistola de alto calibre y comenzó a disparar junto con su compañero, las personas que se encontraban ahí por arco reflejo buscaron protección, fuera de ese sitio o en algún otro lugar, varios solo atinaron a tirarse al suelo, algo sensato, en realidad, esto también incluyó al rubio platinado, que estaba en la puerta. Por otra parte, el cazador que se encontraba en las escaleras corrió hacia el sitio de donde provenían las detonaciones...

Ya ahí dentro los disparos del pelirrojo de cabello corto, intentaban atinar a uno de los licántropos, sin lograrlo, en cambio cuando el mayor disparo hacia el, estas descargas fueron contundentes incrustándose al menos tres en su tórax, el vampiro cayó retorciéndose de dolor, con un último esfuerzo logró dirigir la mirada al ojiverde, el cual estaba paralizado por la sorpresa; la visión que se desarrolló ante sus ojos era aterradora, en miles de años desde que aparecieron casi no había manera de matar a un vampiro con armas convencionales:

Su compañero comenzó a consumirse desde dentro, su piel hasta hace unos escasos segundos la cual podría haber competido con la más suave seda, se consumía, un destello violeta salía por sus ojos, boca, y perforaciones en el pecho, terminando únicamente como una masa inerte, convertida en cenizas; sin pensarlo dos veces el cazador de cabello negro salió detrás del pilar sacando sus armas y sin inmutarse empezó a disparar... se movió cual ágil gato... sin ningún titubeo...

Apurado ante la lluvia de balas continuaba emitiendo descargas, al igual que los licántropos, entre muchas de las balas perdidas una llegó a una mujer bastante joven de cabello castaño oscuro, algo rizado, el joven rubio se asomó del vagón donde se encontraba agachado protegiéndose pero al ver a la chica herida no pensó mucho y en un momento que hubo un par de segundos de receso se lanzó a auxiliarla...

- Tranquila, te ayudaré, quédate abajo...- le dijo a la chica, la cual se removía en el suelo presa del dolor, con lagrimas en los ojos...

- Si... lo se, solo ayúdame por favor... le pidió la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos; ámbar con plata chocaron, reconociéndose...

- ¡Tu! - Casi dijeron al mismo tiempo...

Iban a comenzar a hablar nuevamente cuando el licántropo joven se acercó a el chico, tratando de sujetarlo y arrastrarlo para llevárselo de ahí, con pistola en mano; pero justo en ese momento sintió como un proyectil entro en su hombro quemándole, incinerándolo por dentro... una bala de plata por supuesto, cayó al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse, tratando de huir; el disparo había venido del chico de pelo desordenado, quien ya venía hacia él sin ninguna intención más que matarle...

El vampiro pelirrojo de cabello largo que hasta hace unos segundos había estado en las escaleras llegó hasta los vagones, le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de lo sucedido, sintiendo una rabia inmensa al ver una masa de cenizas, se enfrentó a al licántropo mayor; en cuestión de instantes se inició una persecución de uno a uno.

Dándose una mirada de entendimiento y hablándose de manera mental, decidieron quien iba a perseguir a quien...

- _Bill ve tras él, no dejes que escape... _

- _No te preocupes Harry no lo hará..._

- _Te cuidado...- _le dijo al pelirrojo.

- _Lo tendré...- _asintió

Entonces el cazador de ojos verdes corrió persiguiendo al joven licántropo el cual ya se había escabullido hasta el final del vagón, lanzándose por la ventana, y continuó corriendo hasta llegar a un túnel alterno.

Mientras en un vagón el pelirrojo que quedaba disparaba y se protegía a la vez de las descargas que provenían del hombre rubio; no se daban tregua, hasta que a este último se quedó sin balas, entonces comenzó a corriendo uno detrás del otro, hasta el último vagón en el cual le dio alcance y empujándolo derribaron la última puerta cayendo a las vías, unas vez ahí se rodearon midiendo fuerzas tratando de encontrar puntos débiles... el licántropo al igual que el vampiro ya sin armas, esto sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con una sonrisa de desprecio en los labios Bill dijo:

- Vamos perro sarnoso, vemos que tienes...

- Veo que como todo Weasley eres un insensato...

- ... ¿_Como sabe mi apellido?- _fue el pensamiento de Bill...

- Te sorprenderías de todo lo que se de tu familia pequeño...

- Déjate de palabrerías y comencemos...

- Impaciente, otra cualidad de los Weasley... esta bien...

Ambos se miraron de manera fiera, el licántropo se comenzó a transformar...

- ¡_Demonios... un licántropo viejo!... - _maldijo para sus adentros Bill, mientras se alistaba con colmillos y uñas, haciendo gestos amenazadores...

Ambos se arrojaron uno al otro, para dar comienzo a la pelea, el odio de siglos salió en cada herida infligida... solo un momento de descuido y tendrían la ventaja sobre el otro, ocasionándole la muerte a uno de ellos.

_Leaning over you here cold and catatonic, _

_I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been. _

_It's your right and your ability to become my perfect enemy. _

Por su parte el joven licántropo... se había refugiado en uno de los túneles, herido aun así se extrajo la bala de plata, antes que comenzará a ser absorbida por su cuerpo, siendo totalmente mortal para el... No contó que el mejor de los traficantes de muerte venía tras el, siguió caminando hasta ocultarse tras una pared...

Harry llegó al túnel alterno, como buen cazador... observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta de la bala que había sido extraída y el rastro de sangre que hacía sido dejado... a los lejos se oyó el aullido de un hombre lobo que retumbo en todos los túneles... captó los pensamientos de Bill

- _¡Demonios un licántropo viejo!- _

- _¡Mierda...! no. - _agachó su cabeza

Entonces con temor se asomó ligeramente y con unas fracciones de segundo estuvo apunto de perder la cabeza, un convoy pasó.

Una vez que se recuperó un poco de la impresión, comenzó a caminar por los túneles... con cautela propia de su experiencia, paso a paso con todos sus sentido aumentados alerta ante el más leve ruido... hasta que llegó a una alcantarilla, saltó en seguida para caer y ponerse en cuestión de fracciones de segundo prestó a cualquier indicio de su presa.

Siguió caminando por uno de los túneles que se abrieron ante su marcha, hasta que de pronto sintió algo a sus espaldas y con una rapidez extrema había disparado tres ocasiones, impactando las balas en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

El joven licántropo se convulsionó por las balas dentro de su cuerpo... lo último que vio fueron los ojos verdes esmeralda de su verdugo.

El moreno, rápido y letal, llegó a su lado y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento había disparado a un caído directamente a la cabeza, otras tres balas, sin haber parpadeado una sola ocasión. Había sido así desde hace varios siglos desde su nacimiento en el mundo de los vampiros, frío y calculador a la hora del exterminio. Una vez terminado su trabajo, comenzó a caminar, se paró sorprendido, al sentir la presencia del otro licántropo, comenzó a correr, no podría enfrentarse a este con simples armas y mucho menos si estaba transformado.

Solo se veía una sombra veloz que pasaba por los túneles. El viejo licántropo, necesitaba otra pelea...

Mientras Harry corrió por otros túneles hasta llegar a un cuarto mucho más profundo, donde se dejaban asomar varias salidas de alcantarillas, al parecer estaba en el nivel más bajo... se detuvo, empezó a escuchar varios ruidos... gruñidos para ser exactos, que provenían de un nivel superior.

_- ¿Qué es eso?_ – se preguntó poniendo el máximo de atención.

En un cuarto de tuberías, estaba un circulo de hombres, que a gritos animaron a dos oponentes en una pelea bastante cruel, excitados por la violencia y sangre, en medio de estos se encontraron dos licántropos convertidos, lanzando zarpazos uno al otro varias veces sin llegar siquiera rozar su piel, pero en otras ocasiones si llegaron, hiriéndose; al otro lado en al puerta se dibujo la silueta de otro hombre... llevando algo en sus manos... de pronto se escuchó el disparo ensordecedor de un escopeta...

El hombre que acaba de llegar les lanzó una mirada furiosa, varios de los presentes no pudieron sostenerle la mirada; su mirada azul los intimidó inmediatamente, reconociendo su jerarquía, con tan solo su presencia impuso el orden el acto...

Su cabello negro azulado largo peinado hacia atrás y un poco desordenado le daba un aspecto salvaje y llamativo a la vez... volvió a recorrer el cuarto con su vista, entonces su voz sonó de manera atronadora en todo el cuarto...

- ¡Están actuando como una jauría de perros rabiosos!.Y eso caballeros... simplemente no puede ser. No si quieren derrotar a los vampiros en su propio hogar. No si quieren sobrevivir.

Ninguno de los presente osó contradecirlo. Fijando su mirada en los licántropos del centro, estos regresaron a su aspecto humano, ambos de cabellos color de fuego, uno con apariencia de 21 años y el otro de 25...

- ¡Ron¡George! Vístanse¿quieren?- ordenó.

Abajo en el siguiente nivel de los túneles, Harry no puedo distinguir muy bien la voz, no era algo que haya oído en todos sus siglos de existencia, la percepción aumentada de sus sentidos, pudo sentir el peligro a distancia, ese sitio que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, olía a muerte y el olor era tan intenso, que se estremeció, un ruido detrás de él lo hizo alertarse, el licántropo viejo está detrás de él, y antes de pensar siquiera se gira y lanza 4 estrellas de plata, logrando detenerlo para que tenga oportunidad de salir de ahí.

_But maybe you're better off this way _

Harry regresó unos minutos después a la estación del metro, había demasiada conmoción, para que prestasen atención a un chico, vestido de negro, unos agentes revisan los alrededores, por fin localizó la cámara digital. Antes de salir observa nuevamente al chico rubio, junto a la chica herida, ambos tienen miradas enojadas, escuchó atentamente...

- ¡Vamos Granger! Al menos me debes las gracias...

- Aunque estuviera moribunda, no te las daría Malfoy

- Eres una malagradecida...

- Mira quien lo dice... niño de papi...

- ¡Granger!, ya estamos lo bastante grandecitos, para estoy juegos...

- Lo mismo digo pero tu me sacas de mis casillas...

- Esta bien hagamos una tregua momentánea, mientras llegas al hospital...

- De acuerdo.

El chico observa como unos paramédicos se llevan a la chica, con el rubio a su lado, no sabe porque pero se alegra que este bien, se auto reprende, no es posible estaba aquí en un misión, pero algo no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza, los licántropos parecían seguir a ese chico o habrán sido imaginaciones suyas... no, nunca, su sexto sentido había fallado.

Una vez en su porsche, salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión comunitaria, mientras marca de su teléfono.

- Comunícame con Blaise...

- Esta ocupado.

- Haz lo que te ordené Pansy es urgente.

- ...

- Hola Harry cariño¿me extrañaste?

- ... Harry rodó sus ojos exasperado. – No estoy de humor, hemos tenido un ataque sorpresivo por parte de los licántropos, tenemos dos posibles bajas, una confirmada, la otra, no se, necesitamos hablar...

En pocos minutos Harry le relató todo a Blaise, el cual solo responde...

- Hablaremos personalmente en cuanto llegues.

El chico de ojos verde esmeralda entra a su "casa" realmente furioso, por la respuesta de Blaise... pasó dos puertas más, para encontrar al final del pasillo a otro chico revisando armas... solo atinó a decirle

- ¡Tenemos serios problemas.!

_Go ahead and play dead, I know that you can hear this. _

_Go ahead and play dead, why can't you turn and face me? _

_You fucking disappoint me, _

_Passive aggresive bullshit. _

**A perfect circle. **

_Continuará... _

**Arima chan **

Bueno hasta aquí es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios...

Perdónenme las admiradoras de los Weasley... La canción se llama Passive, del grupo A perfect circle... me encanta, la oí en la película de Constantine, y no pare hasta encontrarla, tuve que comprarme el disco del grupo porque en el soundtrack no venía...


End file.
